cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach Creek
Peach Creek is the fictional town in a non-specific area of the world in which Ed, Edd n Eddy is set. The Location of Peach Creek The question of Peach Creek's location in the real world has intentionally been left unanswered. There are many fan theories about the location of Peach Creek, but there isn't a canonical answer. According to Ed, Edd n Eddy's creator Danny Antonucci, the location of Peach Creek, similar to the location of Rolf's homeland, is not meant to be anywhere specific. Instead, it is just a place that is meant to feel familiar to fans and remind them of their own childhood. The location of Peach Creek is purposely kept open for fan interpretation. Around Peach Creek Peach Creek is a suburban town consisting of newly-built houses sitting on the edge of some larger town or city that can be seen looming away on the horizon. Peach Creek still maintains its suburban roots, with all types of greenery including the woods and the creek. Yet Peach Creek still has some traces of urban development, such as the junkyard, the construction site and the trailer park. It also has a downtown area with many highways leading in and out. Peach Creek and the Cul-de-Sac The essence of Peach Creek in the Eds' world is the Cul-de-Sac and its immediate surroundings, including places such as the playground, the creek, and the trailer park. The Eds do not live right next door to each other. This is proven in many episodes when Eddy arrives at Edd's house and Edd and Eddy run across the cul-de-sac to Ed and Sarah's house. The Creek flows beyond the Trailer Park, even branching off to a separate swimming hole. The playground is located next to the cul-de-sac, separated by the tall fences of the lane. The Junkyard is placed behind the cul-de-sac. The Candy Store, from information gathered in the episodes "Don't Rain on My Ed" and "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" and the local stores are located a short distance from the Cul-de-Sac. The Candy Store is not the only shop in the commercial district, as Danny's Meat Shop, Wootie's Cafe, Underwood's Pet Shop and other stores make cameos. A list of said stores can be found below. Locations/Residents Known Residents * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Jimmy * Jonny 2x4 * Kevin * Lee * Marie * May * Nazz * Plank * Rolf * Sarah Residential * Ed and Sarah's House * Edd's House * Eddy's House * Jimmy's House * Jonny's House * Kankers' Trailer * Kevin's House * Nazz's House * Park n' Flush * Rolf's House * The Cul-de-Sac * The Old Abandoned House Stores * AKA Shoes * Antiques * Bonni's Taxidermy * Book Store * Café Fondue * Candy Store * China Palace * Crawdad Hut * Danny's Meat Shop * Deli * Ghetti's Gators * Hardware Store * Java Hut * Kitchen Shop * Laundromat * Light Bulbs * Lih's Supply Co. * Toomey's Tattoos * Underwood's Pet Shoppe * Wig Boutique * Wootie's Cafe Community * Construction Site * Peach Creek Community Pool * Peach Creek Jr. High * The Factory * The Junkyard * The Playground Others * Mountain Range * The Creek * The Lane * The Peach Orchard * The Sewers * The Swimming Hole * The Woods Stores AKA Shoes AKA Shoes is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells shoes. The name is yet another reference to AKA Cartoon. Antiques Antiques is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek that most likely sells vintage and antique items. Bonni's Taxidermy Bonni's Taxidermy is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells mounted or stuffed animals. The name of the store is a reference to Bonni Reid, the color designer for the show. Book Store The Book Store is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells books. Café Fondue Café Fondue is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek that probably offers a range of hot meals and made-to-order sandwiches. Due to a word "Fondue" in the name it may also serve some Swiss cuisine. Candy Store The Candy Store is the local retailer for all things sweet and delectable. It is the dream destination for all the kids in the Cul-De-Sac as it sells one of their most desired candies, jawbreakers. The Candy Store has been featured in a handful of episodes, most predominantly the episode "Don't Rain on My Ed" when the Eds all tried to get there in time to receive a free jawbreaker on "Customer Appreciation Day." China Palace China Palace is a restaurant located on the main street of Peach Creek. It is one store to the left from the Candy Store. Crawdad Hut Seen on a billboard outside of town. It may be a hatchery or restaurant that has crayfish or similar seafood. Danny's Meat Shop Danny's Meat Shop is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek that most likely sells meat. The store is a reference to Danny Antonucci's infamous "Lupo the Butcher" cartoon with Danny Antonucci's name in the store name as well. Deli Deli is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek. It is probably like any other delicatessen offering a wide variety of meats and other things. Ghetti's Gators Seen on a billboard outside of town. It is unknown whether it is a tourist trap, an attraction or a gator farm, only that it is a location. It is named after Sabrina Alberghetti, the show's storyboard artist from 2004 until the series' end in 2009. Hardware Store The Hardware Store is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells hardware. Java Hut Java Hut is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek. It is not entirely known what the store offers though it may most likely sell coffee due to the fact it has the word "Java" in its name. Kitchen Shop The Kitchen Shop is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek that probably sells kitchenware. This shop is located to the left side of the candy store, as shown in "Every Which Way But Ed." Laundromat Laundromat is a facility on the main street of Peach Creek where clothes are washed and dried. Light Bulbs Light Bulbs is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek where light bulbs are sold. Lih's Supply Co. Lih's Supply Co. is a supply store located in downtown Peach Creek. It first appeared in the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed". They sell supplies similar to a dollar store and some supplies that you don't normally see in a dollar store. The Eds visit this store after Edd's back to school supplies closet was raided by the neighborhood kids, after they discovered that school started tomorrow. Edd sent Ed into the store with a coupon for "back to school" supplies. Unfortunately, Ed walked out of the store with a step stool, pancake batter, a chewed up pencil, a urinal, and other bizarre purchases. The store also apparently was selling rulers 50% off and have a back to school sale. Toomey's Tattoos Toomey's Tattoos is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek that imprints tattoos. It is named after Cory Toomey, the show's character and prop designer. Underwood's Pet Shoppe Underwood's Pet Shoppe is one of the many shops located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells pets and pet accessories. The name is a reference to Scott Underwood, the storyboard artist for the show. Wig Boutique The Wig Boutique is a store who's main product is wigs, and possibly things wig related. It is a fairly large building, perhaps having two floors. Wootie's Cafe Wootie's Cafe is a restaurant located on the main street of Peach Creek most likely sells a range of hot meals and ready-to-order sandwiches. The name of the store is a reference to the name of the storyboard artist and director of the show. Trivia * Edd, Rolf, Jimmy and the Kanker Sisters are the only characters shown to not be originally from Peach Creek. * Peach Creek was once Eddy's ancestors Land, but it was lost in a gambling match with Lord Kanker. Furthermore, it caused a rivalry between the Eds and the Kankers. * Peach Creek was called "Edtropolis" in the game, Cartoon Network Speedway. It may not be the cul-de-sac, or a specific area in Peach Creek, but it is in the style of the early backgrounds for Ed, Edd n Eddy. * Peach Creek was first mentioned in the episode "Sir Ed-a-Lot," by Eddy. * Another town outside Peach Creek is Lemon Brook, a rival and competing town. The names are similar, as both towns are named after fruits and streams of water. * It was revealed in "A Town Called Ed" that Eddy's ancestors were the first to colonize the town (originally called Fort Peach Creek) and judging by the clothes they wore, they settled sometime around the 17th Century. ** Since it was during the 17th century, and from the illustrations in the history book, it's more than likely that Eddy's ancestors were puritans or pilgrims. If they were indeed, this would suggest that Peach Creek is located in the New England area of the northeast United States, where it was once dominated by puritans in colonial North America. * Peach Creek appears as two separate entities in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall: Peach Creek Commons (the cul-de-sac, the trailer park, and the playground) and Peach Creek Estates (an expanded version of the construction site with some allusions to Codename: Kids Next Door). * The electrical cables start at the factory and continue behind Edd's house, but it's not shown where they continue from there. * It is unknown in the series if there are zoos, rescue services (like fire departments, police stations, hospitals and more), beaches, or more things in real life. However, based on sirens heard during The Destruction of Rethink Avenue, it is most likely that police, fire, and rescue other services do exist. To further support this, an ambulance is actually seen transporting Jimmy to the hospital in "One of Those Eds." Additionally, a building labeled P.C.F.D. was seen near the school in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, standing for "Peach Creek Fire Department." It is not uncommon for characters to threaten to call the cops, supporting the existence of police. * Most of the stores are named after AKA Cartoon's staff. * There is a Peach Creek track in ModNation Racers called "Peach Creek Derby" by GSWWTC that is nearly an exact replica of the actual cul-de-sac in the show. * Evidence suggests that Peach Creek is located near Vancouver, Canada, the city where A.K.A. Cartoon is located. Even though the location of the town is never specified, it is unknown if it actually is in Canada. It very well may be in a place in the United States that's near the Canadian border. * The city bus has two advertisements for "Flyfishing School" and "Gag Factory". The "Gag Factory" advertisement is referring to Lemon Brook Gag Factory, which is strange as the factory has been abandoned for about 10 years. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:CN City Locations